


I Bet You Thought That I Was Soft and Sweet

by ermengarde



Series: Coffee Boy [5]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Bandom, GlamRPF, MCR - Fandom
Genre: M/M, So hot out the bed gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy insists that Mikey is just exactly what Adam <em>needs</em>, but... Adam really can't figure out what Tommy thinks he needs Mikey for, and he's pretty sure that Mikey doesn't really like him very much, anyway.</p><p>Adam is wrong, Mikey is Yoda, and Tommy Joe Ratliff is a fucking genius.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is really just <em>adjunct</em> to the Coffee Boy verse - it helps to have a familiarity to the verse to read this, but this is not in any way integral to the rest of the story.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/9074.html">here</a> for the <a href="http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/13876.html">So Hot Out The Bed</a> exchange (there are some EXCELLENT stories there - you should check them out!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Thought That I Was Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litsasecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/gifts).



> Enormous thanks to: My twitter list for providing much intel on Mikey Way (which then led to a rabbit hole of you tube videos and ALL MY TIME BEING SPENT ON MIKEY WAY OMG. Also, to L, for actually BEING my recipient ;)), A for telling me (a)I do not suck and (b)I can totally write this stuff, get on with it please, K for audiencing and demanding more when I was at a difficult bit and stuck, and L (a different one) for checking that I was in the least little bit canon compliant, in as much as there is such a thing here in the world of made upness. Oh! And to W for saying that Mikey's a canonical sex ninja, so that's fine :).
> 
> All S.O.s are handwaved for this fic (but not in the rest of the 'verse, so much, hence the adjuncticity).
> 
> Dear Lits: None of your prompts would play nice, so I took your boys and your requested kinks and had a play with those, instead. Thank you for finally finishing my Mikey Way conversion (I hope you're happy now... the amount of time I spent on you tube was OBSCENE).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** Spanking , Consent IS explicitly garnered and both parties enjoy, but it may not be 100% clear to the consentee exactly what they’re consenting TO, right at the start.
> 
> ~~~

Adam doesn't really know what to make of Mikey; Tommy insists that Mikey's, like, a fucking genius, once you get through the unfinished sentence Yoda bullshit, and that Mikey is just exactly what Adam _needs_ , but... Adam really can't figure out what Tommy thinks he needs Mikey for, and he's pretty sure that Mikey doesn't really like him very much, anyway.

Okay, sure, Mikey's sitting on the other half of Adam's lounger right now and, thinking about it, he's not been more than about six feet away from Adam for the whole party, but he's pretty much ignoring Adam, just sitting fidgeting slightly and letting Gerard do the donkey work in their conversation. Which is fine, Gerard's a fun guy, passionate and artistic and full of opinions on how Adam's next music video should be (he likes the idea about the mystical mermaid cave, but he's not sure that it fits with, well, anything on the new album. He's half-tempted to write something to fit Gerard's vision because the whole concept is just _cool_ but he's pretty sure that the record label would actually kill him), it's just that after Tommy talking about Mikey for so long, Adam's a little disappointed that he seems to have pissed the guy off or something.

Adam is surprised as fuck when immediately after the party (like _immediately_ , from-the-car-on-the-way-home, immediately) Mikey starts texting and emailing him totally random shit at totally random times of day and night (he's pretty sure that Mikey's sleep schedule is as totally fucked as Tommy's, which is impressive, but, well, given Mikey's lived half his life on tour in vans and busses it probably makes sense).

Adam tries to respond to all of his personal correspondence - he's really determined not to be that dick who doesn't keep in touch because he's too busy or important or whatever. International data plans and internet on airplanes make that a little easier to do- so he automatically does his best to respond to everything Mikey sends him, even if it's just with a smiley face or something, and that just seems to encourage Mikey to send more shit.

Maybe Mikey's shy or something, and that's why he didn't really talk to Adam the one time they were physically in each other's company. Adam can't figure it out at all, but eventually he gets used to it...It's kind of nice to have a friend who mostly lives in his pocket and who's usually got some pretty kickass ideas about what to do with the jerk that cut Adam off driving to the studio or whatever. It's dumb, but Adam's never really had a friend like Mikey before - and he thinks that maybe Tommy's right, that Adam really does need this kind of oddly disengaged friend who doesn't make any demands of him and who can pretty much always be guaranteed to be there when Adam needs him, or at least always to text him back.

Sometimes Adam has to take a moment to work out how to respond to Mikey (or longer than a moment, if you count the time that Mikey made him watch the entire extended editions of all of three _Lord of the Rings_ movies) because seriously, how _do_ you respond to a guy who sends you a picture of a cat dressed up like a rabbit one minute and a question about whether satin and leather sounds like a good combination for a paddle the next?

Adam is not, maybe, as vanilla as he's made out in interviews but he's not really the kind of person who has an opinion on the materials that someone he just barely knows is going to get slapped on their ass... He's seen porn though and he can't help kind of running the visual of the question over in his head...Mikey's kind of boney, so maybe the satin would hurt less? Although maybe that's the point. Fuck. Whatever the point to getting paddled is, Adam really doesn't quite know what to say to Mikey, so he just texts back asking about the color and hopes that Mikey will drop the subject and go onto something else.

He _really_ hopes that Mikey will just go onto something else - as far as Adam can figure from the text messages and emails and the very short amount of time he's spent in Mikey's company, Mikey is the master of not finishing his sentences and segueing into apparently unconnected subjects. Surely that has to work in Adam's favor _some_ times, like when their text message conversation turns to sex toys, and not just mostly work to make him feel left out and kind of like a tool, like when they were at the party...Mikey's lack of coherence _then_ mostly just left him feeling like he was missing half of the conversation, as Mikey made his brother and Tommy and everyone else that was nearby crack up and Adam just did not get the joke.

Adam is glaring at his phone, like that will make Mikey text him about why the ninety four year old barista at the Starbucks nearest his place is, in fact, a God... or just something, shit, and okay, wow. Adam is apparently still a little sensitive over the fact that he was supposed to connect with Mikey at the party and actually what he did was talk to Mikey's brother and watch Mikey's brother finish Mikey's sentences. Or not finish them and just laugh. It was kind of a weird night even if Adam and Mikey have managed to become friends since then... Adam shakes his head, like he can shake out the negative thoughts. It doesn't really work, they'll probably keep playing on Adam's mind until he gets to spend time with Mikey in person again and he knows for sure that they're actually, well, _friends_... that it's not just something to do with the phone or something.

Adam knows that he can get a little fixated on things, sometimes.

Adam bites the inside of his mouth and texts Mikey asking him if he wants to come over. He figures that they can hang out or something - he's got a list of all the movies Mikey's texted him about and they can Netflix them, maybe - and he can get over the hang up he's been developing about Mikey not speaking to him, because it's stupid. Mikey's been doing nothing _but_ speaking to him, texting him constantly, for weeks.

Mikey texts him back immediately - just Adam's address and a bunch of question marks, which, oh. Adam's pretty sure that he's never given Mikey his address, just, like, the general neighborhood, and it's not like he's in the book or anything. Tommy must've told him, maybe he's _with_ Tommy or... Adam texts back a smiley face before he starts over thinking it and goes to check that he's got actual food in the kitchen. Mikey doesn't seem like a juice cleanser.

Mikey makes it over in less than twenty minutes and Adam's only just found the coffee beans in his freezer and gotten them ground.  
When Adam opens the front door Mikey's leaning up against the door frame and he smiles, a cute little lopsided smile, steps right into Adam's personal space and loops an arm around his neck. Adam's arm comes up automatically to hug him back, and it's just as well he's been conditioned by a regularly clingy Tommy Joe because his brain's having issues processing the fact that Mikey and him are apparently hugging friends.

"I smell coffee." Mikey squeezes Adam, lets go and pushes around him towards the kitchen.

"Uh, hi? Yeah, it's..." Adam's kitchen isn't all the close to the front door, Mikey must have shark senses or something to be able to smell frozen beans being ground. "I only just ground it though..."

"That's cool, we can, whatever..." Mikey keeps walking until he arrives in front of the coffee maker and he just leans against the counter opposite, waiting.

Adam sets up the coffee maker and Mikey starts pacing around the kitchen, looking at things. Adam looks at him over his shoulder and really, Mikey looks almost predatory next to the basil plant. "fuck, you really are like a shark" Adam freezes, that's a fucking ridiculous thing to say, but he's kind of gotten used to just saying things, texting things, to Mikey as they come into his brain...Mikey's not exactly been encouraging Adam's filter.

"'Cause I never stop moving?" Mikey starts laughing, a kind of ridiculous, infectious, giggle. "I totally picked shark for my spirit animal, in some, like, _Kerrang_ interview or something...Gee thinks he's a gazelle."

Adam laughs a little at that. Gerard is not very gazelle-like. "I was kinda thinking more because you can sniff out the tiniest drop of coffee, you know? Like they can smell blood in the open sea?"

Mikey grins at him, quick and open "A coffee shark! Awesome, Gee should totally put me in a comic."

Adam thinks back over the eight million things Gerard talked about at the party. "Uh, yeah, he's published, right?"

"Yeah. Tt's fucking awesome, you know, but, he usually just draws me for, like, whatever, so."

Adam smiles, Mikey seems to be incapable of finishing a sentence but there's a cadence to that, a sense behind what he's saying, and Adam's beginning to get tuned into it he thinks.

Adam finishes up with the coffee maker and passes a mugful to Mikey. Mikey fiddles around with the creamers and shit that Adam laid out (there's nothing like getting a basket of novelty creamers to make you realize that the guy who you thought really kind of liked you actually really kind of liked the idea of a famous boyfriend and he really had no clue what Adam liked or would appreciate, but anyway, bygones and Mikey seems to be intrigued by the mango lime one so it's not all bad) and then Mikey starts making happy noises over his cup.

Adam laughs a little and that's the reason his words come out a little breathless, not because Mikey's happy noises are kind of hot as fuck. "You really, really like coffee, huh?"

Mikey looks at him like he's grown another head. "Yeah. Coffee shark?" He says like it's an immutable law of the universe, like Adam's just said that gravity pulls down.

Yeah, well, okay, yeah. Maybe Adam doesn't quite speak Mikey Way yet. "Uhh, yeah. You wanna..." Adam gestures towards the living room "We should go through."

"K." Mikey stands up straight, pulls away from the counter, and objectively he is all angles and sharp elbows, but there's some real muscle there and he holds himself like he knows exactly where he belongs in the universe... Adam watches him walk out of the kitchen and it kind hits him in the gut; Mikey spent the entire party in his brother's orbit, and in Adam's, but it definitely wasn't from insecurity or reticence, Mikey's happy not to be right in the centre, doesn't need people to acknowledge him, praise him, whatever, he just is, and he goes where he knows he fits and can be like he wants to be.  
Adam is struck with how much he admires that, how much he wants that kind of assurance for himself, and how much he knows it's really not in his make up. Adam accepts himself, likes himself even, but he's always going to want more and he's always going to need acceptance and approval from somewhere outside of himself.

"You coming?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, just...um, just getting..." Adam opens the fridge and tries to collect his thoughts. There is nothing in there but kale. He takes a deep breath and follows Mikey. "Can I get you something to eat?" Adam takes a few steps back towards the kitchen, "I've mostly got a lot of green stuff in the fridge, but I think I've got some ice cream in the freezer? Or..." Adam heads to the big cupboard at the back of the kitchen, there might be some stuff in there from his last party. "Oh! Or I've got some chips; they might be a bit stale...."

"Adam?"

Adam goes back to see what Mikey would like and finds him sprawled out over the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table, mug on the floor. He looks utterly at home. 

"What can I get you?" Adam asks.

"Adam." Mikey looks at him with his head at a weird angle and Adam suddenly remembers all the pictures on Google of Mikey wearing glasses, and it's obvious that Mikey's basically looking at him over the top of some muscle-memory glasses right now and he can't help smiling at him.

"Hey," Mikey's still talking, more emphatically and somehow with more eyebrow involved, "earth to Adam? Come here, you don't need to keep getting me stuff, I'm good and your coffee's going cold."

Adam's a little taken aback "I'm just being a good host, making sure you're comfortable."

"And you've done a good job," Mikey pats the couch next to him "now it's time to sit."

"Uhh" the atmosphere's gone a little strange, Adam feels like he's missing something.

"Adam. Sit." Mikey's tone is flat but his eyes are warm and kind of smiling, and Adam can't really think of any reason _not_ to, so he sits down next to Mikey. Mikey smiles at him, leans in and gives him a quick one armed hug. "See? Better." Mikey straightens back up, but he leaves his hand on Adam's back, rubbing gentle circles with his long fingers. It should be weird but it mostly feels really nice, Mikey's got strong hands and Adam carries all of his tension in his back.

"Yeah." Adam smiles at Mikey, then drops his eyes back to his coffee - Mikey was right, it's going cold - and just breathes for a while. 

Mikey is kind of a peaceful person to be with, he's quiet and...and it's soothing rather than awkward, somehow. Eventually though Adam figures he should move, or something, so he leans forward to get Mikey's mug, maybe offer him some more coffee or something.

Mikey grabs his wrist before he can pick the mug up though. "You kind of suck at relaxing."

"I'm relaxed!" Adam's not entirely sure that his whip-quick response backs him up, but he _was_ relaxed, really. 

Mikey snorts. "Yeah, totally." He's still holding onto Adam's wrist, his fingers tight and strong, and he reaches out with his free hand to grab Adam's cup. "Give."

Adam hands over his mug, he feels a little like he's being scolded but he's not sure what for. Mikey puts Adam's mug on the floor next to his own, stands up and pulls Adam up by his wrist.

"Come on, you're all..." Mikey gestures at Adam. "Spiky. No wonder you get so fucking stressed driving around L.A.."

"Umm." Adam's not at all sure what's going on, or where Mikey's taking them.

"Where's your room?" Mikey quirks his eyebrows at Adam.

Room? They're going to Adam's room? Mikey's really fucking hot and everything and it's been a while since Adam got laid, but...This is a _booty call_? Okay, so, Adam was pretty sure that _some_ of their conversation's been kind of flirty, and Mikey has, like, this kind of sexy vibe, but Adam feels like he's missed some steps, somewhere, and he would quite like to know what book Mikey's on, let alone what page, because it's really not the one that Adam thought they were on.

Adam doesn't quite know _what_ page he thought they were on, but it wasn't a naked one. Not that it's bad or anything, his dick is very, very on board with them being on a naked page. He's wearing kind of tight pants and even without looking down he can tell that the front of them are strained almost to the point of obscenity, but still, he’s more than a little confused.

"Adam?" Mikey's standing, looking at him with a half-smile on his face. "Bedroom?"

"Uhh, over there." Adam gestures, face flushing. He can feel the heat all the way down into his chest, but Mikey just smiles at him and walks the way Adam pointed, snagging his bag from where he dropped it on the way in as they walk by the front door.

Mikey stops when he gets inside the room, he's still holding onto Adam's wrist - not tightly anymore or anything, but... kind of _definitely_.

"Oh, nice." Mikey nods, appreciatively. "I'd kinda figured you for dark satin and opulence." Mikey smiles at him, and Adam feels like he's maybe being teased, just a little. "This is better, peaceful."

Adam's room _is_ peaceful, all off white walls and natural wood and zillion thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. The drapes are still closed, but the window is open behind them and there is a soft breeze that's blown them back just enough to let in a little dappled sunlight.

Mikey pulls him over to the chaise lounge that Adam fell in love with when he was in Paris and spent a fortune shipping home, but that he’s basically never used for anything more than a really expensive place to dump his dirty clothes, and gently pushes him until he sits down on it. Adam isn't usually this passive with his hook-ups, or with the friends he sometimes fucks but...Mikey's definitely running this show and Adam has no fucking clue what the script is, so he's content to let Mikey take the lead for now. He really doesn’t know why he doesn’t sit on the chaise more often, it’s right next to the windows and he can smell the greenery outside coming in on the breeze in a way that he just can’t from the bed.

Mikey drops to his knees, and, well, that is fucking hot, but all he does is pull Adam's boots off and roll off his socks. Mikey is being very _careful_ with him, like he's something fragile, and somehow that makes him _feel_ fragile, like he might break if he speaks or breathes too hard.

Mikey gently squeezes Adam's feet, just a quick, soothing touch, and places them back onto the floor, then he kneels up and leans in to unbutton Adam's shirt. He is so careful that Adam can barely feel his fingers through the material, even when Mikey gently pushes the shirt back off Adam's shoulders. Mikey sits up next to Adam on the chaise and carefully pulls the shirt off of Adam's arms, just scarcely tugging to get the cuffs over his hands.

Adam feels _incredibly_ naked, like Mikey can see right down into the very core of him or something, which is ridiculous, he's worn less than this on stage, but...his chest feels a little tight and he's breathing fast and shallow. Mikey kisses him, soft, dry lipped, on the point of his shoulder and Adam feels a burst of heat from the tiny contact.

"You're beautiful, Adam."

Adam feels suddenly shy, can't bring himself to look at Mikey, but Mikey cups Adam's chin and turns Adam's head towards him so that Adam has to shut his eyes.

"Adam. Open your eyes."

Adam does, and Mikey is right there, looking right at him like he's something so _special_. "Beautiful." Mikey smiles, leans in and brushes his mouth to Adam's.

Adam can't help the tiny noise that bursts from his throat as Mikey pulls away.

Mikey smiles at him again, stands up, and cups his hand around the back of Adam's neck, gently pulling until Adam stands up too. Adam's legs feel a little wobbly, and he sways on his feet until Mikey slides his hand down from Adam's neck, to his arm, and just holds him still.

Adam's eyes drift closed again, he's not tired, his heart is racing, his breathing quick and tight and shallow and he's hyper aware of every tiny touch, of the soft breeze on his skin, the calluses on Mikey's fingers subtly different against his arm than the softer skin of Mikey's palm and he cannot keep his eyes open. It is too much. 

When Adam is stable Mikey reaches down and unbuttons Adam's pants, fingers only just very barely brushing Adam's dick through his underwear as he pulls down the zip, Mikey eases Adam's pants down, over his ass, dropping to his knees and pushing at them until they pool around his ankles.

"You're so good, Adam, so good." Mikey breathes out the words and Adam feels warm and something in his chest eases a little.

It should be more weird, Adam thinks, he's nearly naked and Mikey's fully dressed right down to his (fucking kick ass) boots, but Mikey keeps stroking Adam's skin - his shoulder, his stomach, his shin, nowhere _sexy_ \- and...Adam feels very _precious_. Mikey is taking such gentle care of him, and it is a little overwhelming but it feels...it feels right, and weird and awkward can wait until later.

"Come on," Mikey stands again, takes hold of Adam's hips, helps him step out of his pants, and turns him around so he's facing the chaise. "Lie down, let's unknot some of this stress."

Mikey slides his hands up Adam's back, walks his thumbs up Adam's spine and _fuck_ that feels good.

Mikey squeezes Adam's shoulders and presses gently forwards, so Adam opens his eyes, kneels down onto the chaise, lies face down, grabs a pillow and smushes it up so he won't suffocate or completely screw up his neck. As soon as he's settled, he closes his eyes again.

"Perfect." Mikey runs his hand over the back of Adam's thigh, firm enough that it doesn't tickle and then he leans away and by the sounds, Adam thinks he's getting something from his bag.

There's a little snick-noise, and Adam wonders if he should tell Mikey about the lube he has in the bedside drawer, it's all natural and he really likes the smell, but speaking feels like too much effort right now.

Mikey climbs onto the chaise, climbs over Adam so he's straddling the back of his thighs and Adam cants his ass up, just a little. He... he still doesn't know what this is, but he wants _more_ , wants Mikey to touch him harder than the little feather-light strokes.  
Mikey huffs out a quiet laugh and presses Adam's ass back down with his arm. "Later, just... relax, okay?"

Mikey leans forward, and Adam can feel the hard line of his dick through his jeans, but Mikey doesn't grind down or push or anything, he just puts his hands at the bottom of Adam's back and slides them firmly up to Adam's shoulders. Mikey's got lotion or something on his hands and Adam can smell cocoa butter, he thinks, something sweet, anyway, and Mikey's hands are gliding over his skin, firm and strong, and Adam's had massages before, he's seen that episode of _Friends_ ,and he knows right down to his bones that you don't make sex noises when you're getting a massage, but this feels more intimate than any massage he's ever had before, feels more like fucking, and he can't help the moans that Mikey seems to be pushing out of his lungs with every stroke up his back.

Adam does not fall asleep - Mikey's hands are warm and strong and he's pushing every last bit of tension out of Adam's body with his fingers, but Adam's really fucking turned on and Mikey's fingers feel amazing and Adam's brain is whirling at a million miles an hour.

Adam doesn't much like to bottom, but Mikey's been driving this since they met and he thinks it could be good, he has to concentrate to keep from pushing back with his ass every time Mikey leans forward and, yeah, fuck, Mikey's got long, strong fingers and Adam keeps thinking how amazing it's going to feel when they're opening him up, wonders if Mikey will want to fuck face to face or... he's running ahead of himself, what Mikey's doing _right now_ feels amazing, but fuck, Adam can't wait to feel what's going to come later, and his breath is coming fast and shallow and his chest is tight and he wants Mikey to _get on with it_ he wants Mikey to fuck him, he wants....

Mikey slips his fingers under the elastic of Adam's underwear and Adam cants his ass up again, shimmies his hips a little to help Mikey pull them down. Mikey huffs out a laugh and pulls the elastic down so it's hooked under Adam's ass, so his ass is bare but his junk's still covered.

"You really fucking suck at relaxing, huh?" Mikey squeezes Adam's ass and leans back on his heels, away from Adam.

Adam whines, low in his throat. He needs _more_ Mikey, not less, and he's _trying_ to relax, he really is, but... 

There is a shocking, sharp _slap_ on his left butt cheek, and Adam's whole body flinches and he feels himself groan. It's not _sore_ ...not exactly, the skin is hot, and....it wasn't what he was _expecting_ , but it isn't sore...

Mikey traces softly over Adam's ass and that feels fantastic, feels _more_ , somehow. "I think I can help you get out of your head a little, though." Mikey's hand stills. "Do you want me to help you out of your head, Adam?"

Adam wants Mikey to keep touching him, he's not sure what Mikey's asking, but he _wants_ and he trusts Mikey, he's liked this all so far... words are so fucking hard though, and... He pushes his ass towards Mikey, lets out a deep, low groan at the effort it costs him.

 

Mikey pushes Adam's ass back down. "No. Come on, I need you to use words Adam; do you want me to get you out of your head?"

"'Sss" Adam breathes out, and that is going to have to do, he cannot articulate more than that right now and Mikey needs to.... He needs Mikey.

"Okay." Mikey squeezes Adam's hip, warm and reassuring.

Adam’s almost expecting the next stinging _crack_ of Mikey’s hand on his ass, but it’s on the other side than before, a little higher up and he doesn’t know whether to tense, or to shift into it, or back towards Mikey, or what, he doesn’t know if he wants more, or if he wants Mikey to stop, or if … He ends up just squirming, slightly, not enough to knock Mikey off from where he’s sitting on Adam’s legs, not even enough to give Adam’s dick the friction in really fucking needs right now.

“Still.” Mikey places his hands flat on Adam’s ass. “Stay still for me, Adam.”

That sounds impossible, Adam’s dick is hard as a fucking rock, craving friction, and Mikey’s sitting on top of him and Mikey’s dick is _right there_ near his ass, and Mikey’s _hands_ , oh….

Mikey smacks him twice, quick and hard, and a cry forces it way out of Adam’s throat as he wills his hips to stay still.

“Good,” Mikey strokes his hands over Adam, cool and smooth and soothing. “Good, Adam.”

Adam’s breath is coming quickly and his chest is tight and he’s almost _glad_ that Mikey’s taken charge, that Mikey’s told him exactly what’s expected of him, because he just doesn’t _know_ , It’s _not_ sore, really, where Mikey’s hit him, but it should be and his ass feels hot under Mikey’s hands, and…

Three more quick, hard, loud, smacks, and it’s all Adam can do not to rock back into them, just… Roll over and bear his soul or something, and it’s not that he wants Mikey to hit his junk or anything, it’s just… every breath out is a whine and he’s panting, his chest is heaving, but Mikey told him not to move so he’s trying, but it’s hard, _he’s_ hard and his dick is pulsing in his underwear, and he’s smearing pre come all over the expensive fabric, but he, he just… Mikey smacks him again and again and Adam can’t even count how many times Mikey’s hand comes down on his ass, it’s too many and not enough and he needs to move, he needs Mikey to touch him, needs Mikey to fuck him or, just… he needs something…he…. 

“Mikeeeeeeeey.” He almost sobs out.

Mikey stops and Adam can feel his fingers circling gently on his ass. His ass feels hot and Mikey’s fingers leave a trail of sparks behind them as they stroke along his skin. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Adam.” Mikey scoots back a little and fits his hands around Adam’s hips, pulling slightly. “Come on, ass up for me.”

Adam feels wrung out, boneless from holding still for so long, but he tries, lets Mikey haul him back and up, and it feels _good_ when Mikey slides his underwear down, even as the movement makes the skin on his ass feel tighter, hotter, with the stretch. 

That maybe feels kind of good, too.

Mikey snakes his hand down around Adam’s dick and circles it, pulls once, twice and then Adam’s coming, just out of fucking nowhere, no build up, except… no build up except the heat that’s been pooling low in his belly since Mikey first smacked him, fuck, wow…

Mikey wipes his hand off on…something, Adam doesn’t know, hasn’t opened his eyes to look, and gets up, helps Adam lie back down again, covers him over with something, something soft and warm, and scritches gently at the back of Adam’s head. It feels _blissful_.

“Sleep now, Adam, just…sleep. You did so good.”

Adam’s pretty sure that he’s never going to move again, but… Mikey, Mikey didn’t get off, that… “You…?”

“I’m good. Sleep now.” Mikey cards Adam’s hair back from his face and Adam just lets go and drifts off.


End file.
